


And the Winner Is....

by Telesilla



Series: Colonel Meredith & Dr. Jay [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Community: mcsmooch, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for McSmooch.</p></blockquote>





	And the Winner Is....

Jay and Meredith spar together a lot. Of course they also both work out with Teylan and Ronon, and Meredith trains with the Marines while Jay does her best to keep the field scientists qualified in basic self-defense. Still, it's not at all unusual that this afternoon finds them alone in the smaller gym, stripped down to their usual work out gear--Meredith in a olive drab tank top and a pair of sweats and Jay in track pants and a t-shirt that says "A mathematician is a machine for turning coffee into theorems."

The only real difference between this and any other day is the fact that they had sex for the first time yesterday afternoon and neither of them have quite decided how to act around each other. Or at least Meredith assumes that's why Jay seems even more nonchalantly slouchy than usual. She herself is trying to look at Jay and think of something, anything, other than the way Jay looked--_oh God, so hot...so damn gorgeous_\--after Meredith had managed to bring her off a third time.

"Sticks?" Jay is asking. She's already got a bantos rod in her hand and is twirling it around easily.

"We did sticks last time," Meredith says, shaking her head. "It's my turn to choose and I want to work on plain unarmed hand-to-hand."

"Of course you do," Jay mutters, putting the stick aside.

Meredith just shrugs; Jay's better with the sticks than Meredith, a fact she tends to take advantage of. Then again, Meredith is better at unarmed combat, so she supposes it all comes out in the wash, particularly because they have Teylan and Ronon to keep them both humble.

Distraction is the only thing that explains why Meredith has Jay down in record time and why, on the next pass, Meredith is the one staring at the mat on the floor while Jay shoves a knee into the small of her back.

"Best two out of three," she says, wincing a little as she stands back up. _This getting old shit is for the birds._

"Sure," Jay says with a slight smirk.

Meredith takes it as a challenge and even though it takes a little longer this time, she finally ends up pinning Jay down on her back.

"Mer?" Jay says breathlessly.

"Yeah?" Normally Meredith would be up by now, but she doesn't move.

"Why didn't you jump me a couple years ago?"

"Right now? I honestly have no idea why."

She does, of course, and Jay knows it, but not only are the horses out of that particular barn, they're miles down the road and Meredith can't be bothered to try to shut the doors.

Keeping Jay pinned to the mat, she bends down and kisses her, breathing in the smell of sweat and that fruity Athosian soap Jay uses on her hair. Jay's kissing back hard and struggling against Meredith, but Meredith has both position and weight in her favor and right now, she'll take any advantage she can get if it means she can kiss Jay again and again and....

"I could just kiss you all day," she mumbles against Jay's mouth when Jay finally stops trying to get out from under her.

"Mmmmm," Jay moans, sliding her hands over Meredith's back. She nips at Meredith's lips and Meredith retaliates by biting and then sucking on Jay's lower lip. It's so fucking good, and really, she wasn't lying; she'd be happy to make out with Jay all afternoon until they both feel like lust-crazed teenagers.

She's licking her way back into Jay's mouth and wondering if Jay ever did this with girls back in the day when suddenly Jay pulls back, grabs Meredith's arm and hip and flips her over onto her stomach again in a move that Meredith can't help but admire.

"Okay, okay, you win," Meredith says.

"Go me," Jay murmurs before she starts kissing the back of Meredith's neck.

"Oh God," Meredith groans as Jay finds that incredibly sensitive point just below Meredith's left ear. "Then again...oh fuck yeah...I think we both win."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McSmooch.


End file.
